Unforgettable Rescue
by Athrun-n-Cagalli
Summary: Cagalli finds herself in trouble. When a blue haired coordinator comes to her rescue and they meet up everywhere, will they Fall in Love and can they stay together or be torn apart.[R&R]
1. The Rescue

**Athrun was walking outside on the street when he heard a girl scream. First he didn't know whether to walk away or to see what was happening but when he heard the girl scream again he ran over to see what was happening.**

**"Let go of me you jerk!" screamed a blonde haired girl,**

**"Come on babe I'm taken you home" said a man with purple hair.**

**"You such an idiot I don't even like you don't you get that" said the blonde.**

**Athrun walked up to the man and said,**

**"Get away from her".**

**The man turned to look at Athrun and said, "what ya gonna do about it". Athrun quickly punched him hard in the stomach and the guy fell to his knees and Athrun said, "That".**

**The blonde was so surprised by what the blue haired guy did to Yuuna; she grabbed the blue headed guy's hand and ran down the street. Athrun was in shock; what was this girl doing? Where is she taking me? All his questions were answered when she stopped at a coffee shop. She walked in with Athrun still hand in hand and said,**

**"Hi" to an orange/brown haired girl, she walked over to a table and sat down and asked Athrun to sit with her, he accepted.**

**"Thanks for saving me back there, you have no idea how grateful I am" said the blonde, "My name's Cagalli Yula Athha, What's your?"**

**Athrun kindly answered her "My name's Athrun Zala and no problem I didn't want that guy to hurt you, did you know him?"**

**Cagalli replied "Yeah I know him he's obsessed with me, it's so annoying". "Really, well I'm glad I helped but why did you take me here" said Athrun.**

**"I wanted to thank you for rescuing me by buying you a coffee or something" said Cagalli,**

**"Really it's not necess…" but was cut off by Cagalli**

**"Yes it is and I won't take no for an answer"**

**Athrun just nodded his head. Then the orange/brown haired girl came to the table and took their orders.**

**"Hi Mirriallia" said Cagalli this is Athrun he rescued me from Yuuna,**

**Mirr started to giggle and said, "Thanks for saving my friend, you earned some fries, it's on the house"**

**Athrun thanked Mirr and just looked at Cagalli while she ordered two coffees.**

**Then when Mirr left Cagalli turned to Athrun.**

**"So tell me more about yourself Athrun Zala" said Cagalli**

**Athrun stared at her stunned for a few seconds and finally blinked. Cagalli's head twitched a bit waiting for him to say something.**

**"Ok then well I'll start off since you seem to be thinking" said Cagalli you already know my name…**

**Cagalli seemed to be thinking on what to tell him she didn't want him to find out she was a Princess, All the sudden Athrun said**

**"Well I live on PLANTS but right now I'm studying at Archangel University" he was cut off.**

**"Really I'm studying there too, how come I haven't seen you around before" said Cagalli**

**"I'm usually pretty busy so I usually have to take most of my classes online, so where do you live Cagalli" asked Athrun**

**"I live in ORB and I'm studying at Archangel University, My father is the Leader of Orb".**

**Cagalli thought in her mind oh crap! I just told him who my father is, he's gonna find out about me being a princess.**

**"Cool" said Athrun "My father Patrick Zala leader of PLANTS"**

**"Hey wait doesn't that make you a Prince" shouted Cagalli;**

**Athrun thought about it for a second**

**"Not really my father is the leader and all but I'm a pilot I can't be a Prince", "What you're a pilot of what? A mobile suit" said Cagalli**

**"Yup I'm the pilot of Justice Gundam" said Athrun.**

**Cagalli thought for a second isn't Justice one of ZAFTS Gundams**

**"Umm…. Athrun doesn't that mean your with ZAFT" said Cagalli**

**Athrun was surprised then he remembered what Cagalli said about her father being the leader of ORB. Then out of nowhere Mirr showed up with two coffees and a plate of fries, she asked if they wanted anything else but neither Athrun nor Cagalli answered her so she just walked away. Cagalli sipped her coffee waiting for Athrun to answer; Athrun just nodded a yes to her question. Cagalli didn't seem to care she just smiled and all the sudden Athrun realized Cagalli is a Princess but he didn't mention it to her. "I am a pilot also" said Cagalli**

**Athrun was a bit shocked he never met a Princess that piloted a Gundam then again he never met a Princess other then his friend Lacus who was often called the Pink Princess.**

**"What gundam do you pilot" asked Athrun**

**"I pilot the Strike Rouge on ORB but I'm usually with Earth Alliance, but I don't agree with there ways" said Cagalli**

**"What do you believe in then" asked Athrun**

**"I believe that Coordinators and Naturals should live in peace I don't see any differences in Coordinators so their smarter but that doesn't make them better then Naturals each person including Coordinators have there own individuality and we should all be accepted for that not killing each other for that" said Cagalli.**

**Cagalli really made Athrun think what is it he is fighting for his father's beliefs or his own.**

**"Your right Cagalli, You're absolutely right" said Athrun**

**Cagalli flashed a big happy smile which almost made Athrun melt, he liked Cagalli and he wanted to get to know her more unfortunately, it was getting late and the diner was soon closing. He finished his coffee.**

**"I'm happy to have met you, I guess I'll see you around school" said Athrun "Goodbye, I'm glad to have met you too" said Cagalli**

**Athrun walked out the door and looked at Cagalli one last time at least that's what he thought.**


	2. We Meet Again

The next day Athrun actually went to his classes but there was no point since his first two classes all he thought about was Cagalli. He didn't now why but she wasn't like the other girls he met there was something about her that made him want to see her again, was it her smile, her beautiful blonde hair or her mesmerizing amber eyes.

Cagalli was writing down notes in Math class when all the sudden she realized she didn't get Athrun's phone number she was mentally kicking herself in the butt for not asking. When the bell rang for class to end she quickly went to her dorm to whip up something for her and her roommate, Mirriallia. She decided to make some salami sandwiches, after she finished that the phone rang it was her father; he invited her to a ball on Friday night for all the member of ORB, PLANTS, Earth Alliance and ZAFT. She loved going to parties but she hated having to wear a dress, to her dresses were the most hateful things in the world.

Athrun arrived at his dorm to find Kira still asleep which meant he missed his morning classes. He walked over to Kira's bed and shook the hell outta him. Kira finally got up after 5 minutes of Athrun trying to wake him.

"Ok Athrun I'm up, you happy" said Kira only half awake

"Yup I'm happy but you missed your morning classes Lacus is going to wonder what's wrong you know" said Athrun

Kira got out of bed and started walking to the shower

"I don't think Lacus will notice since she was supposed to be going to a meeting this morning" said Kira.

Cagalli finished her sandwich and remembered she had books to return to the library she quickly grabbed her books and started running down the hallway of the school until….Smash! She banged into a pink headed girl.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry" said Cagalli as she helped the girl up,

"No that's alright you were in rush I completely forgive you" said the girl "oh by the way my name is Lacus Clyne, it's a pleasure to meet you and what's your name?" said Lacus

My name is Cagalli Yula Athha; it's a pleasure to meet you too.

"I see your heading to the library Cagalli, can I join you?" asked Lacus

"Of course you can, do you have books to return too" said Cagalli

"As a matter of fact I do" said Lacus.

While the girls returned from the library they met up with Kira. Kira ran up to Lacus and gave her a quick kiss on the check; Lacus giggled and then introduced Kira to Cagalli then they all started walking down the hallway. Cagalli said goodbye to them because she had to leave to go to ORB headquarters to see her father. They said goodbye to Cagalli and kept walking down the hallway.

Athrun had just gotten a phone call from his father saying to meet him at ORB headquarters because he needs to have a meeting with Uzumi Nara Athha. Athrun immediately started thinking about Cagalli again. He headed to the parking lot and got in his car and drove to ORB HQ. When he got there a maid lead him to the living room to wait for Lord Uzumi, the room was dead silent until he heard stomping and screaming coming from upstairs he had a confused look on his face and the maid noticed him so she walked over and said, Don't worry that's just Ms. Athha running away from the maid, She'll be down shortly with Lord Uzumi. Athrun nodded his head and continued to wait. His father then arrived and had a seat beside him; they didn't say a word to each other. Then Athrun noticed someone coming from upstairs he then stood up as did his father. Lord Uzumi greeted them and asked them to sit down. After Chairman Zala and Lord Uzumi talked for about ten minutes Athrun noticed a girl coming down the stairs when she got to the last stair and looked over to her father Athrun couldn't believe it, it was Cagalli. His face completely lit up at the sight of her but he didn't know why. Cagalli walked over to her father and just scanned Athrun a little bit hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Chairman Zala I would like you to meet my daughter Cagalli" said Lord Uzumi "Why Uzumi what a beautiful daughter you have indeed, I have heard a lot about you Cagalli" said Patrick Zala

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Chairman Zala" said Cagalli

"I would like you to meet my son Athrun Zala" said Patrick Zala.

Cagalli and Athrun shook hands and stared into each others eyes, Patrick Zala coughed noticing them staring at each other

"The two of you should go to talk in the garden" said Lord Uzumi

Cagalli and Athrun looked a bit confused then Athrun followed her to the garden.

As soon as the teens left the maid standing near Lord Uzumi said to both Patrick Zala and Lord Uzumi that Athrun and Cagalli look cute together, Patrick quickly changed the subject.

Cagalli walked over to the red roses and breathed in there adoring scent she felt like she was floating in heaven, While Athrun just took in her beauty. Athrun finally broke the silence

"Cagalli you look amazing" he said

Cagalli was taken back and started to blush as she turned around to face him "Thank you" said Cagalli covering her face so he wouldn't see her blush.

Athrun walked up to Cagalli and hugged her Cagalli thought to herself this guy is unpredictable, Cagalli hugged him back

"I didn't think I was going to see you today Zala" said Cagalli

"Yeah same here" said Athrun and he broke the hug.

Athrun's cell phone started to ring

"Cagalli can I take this call" he asked

"sure, I don't care, go for it" said Cagalli

Athrun picked up his phone, it was Kira.

Hey Kira, what's going on? said Athrun

"Oh nothing, just wanted to talked in between classes" said Kira

"Ok well I'm kinda busy" said Athrun

"How come you weren't in class this afternoon" said Kira

"I'm at ORB headquarters that's why" said Athrun

"Oh I see you had to attend a meeting with your father again" said Kira

"Listen I gotta go Kira I'm busy" said Athrun

"But Athrun I wanted to talk about the girl Lacus introduced to me this morning" said Kira

"Sorry Kira we can talk about it when I get back" said Athrun and he hung.

"Sorry Cagalli that was my friend Kira he wanted to talk to me about some girl he met" said Athrun

"Do you mean Kira as in Kira Yamato" said Cagalli

Athrun was sort of think about how Cagalli might know Kira

"Yeah that's him why?" said Athrun,

"I met him this morning with his girlfriend Lacus he seems like a pretty nice guy" said Cagalli,

"Yeah he is a nice guy he's my roommate" said Athrun

"He's your roommate that's cool" said Cagalli.

Out of nowhere a maid came in and told Athrun he will be leaving now, He nodded and said goodbye to Cagalli and she said goodbye back. Cagalli stayed in the garden after Athrun left and said to herself "God he is handsome, why can't I stop think about him".

Athrun was driving down the driveway and looked back to see Cagalli in the garden and sighed "Cagalli".


	3. Rommates

Cagalli was just heading back to her dorm after coming back from ORB headquarters. She got to her door when she heard a lot of commotion inside. She quickly opened the door to see what was going on and she noticed it was only Mirriallia packing but why.

"Hey Cagalli" said Mirr "sorry about the sudden change in plans"

"What do you mean change in plans" said Cagalli

"Well you see Cags I got accepted at ORB Community College and my father would prefer if I study there, so I am" said Mirr

"But Mirr that means that I have to find a new roommate and not see you as often" said Cagalli

"Don't worry we can still keep in touch by email, Silly" said Mirr

"Yeah I suppose your right, do you want some help packing" asked Cagalli

"no, actually I'm done I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving in person, now you run along and find a new roommate" said Mirr

"Ok then, goodbye Mirr" said Cagalli "see you around Cagalli" said Mirr and with that Cagalli took off out the door.

Mirr had been gone for two hours but to Cagalli it seemed like forever. She couldn't find anyone who wanted to be here roommate so she decided to look for roommates on the bulletin board. She jotted down the first room number she say which was on a piece of pink paper. Cagalli went to the room and knocked on the door but nobody answered so she kept on walking until she bumped into Lacus.

"Why hello Cagalli, how are you" asked Lacus

"Oh hi Lacus I'm fine how you are" asked Cagalli

"I'm great, never better" replied Lacus

"Hey Lacus can you help me with something asked Cagalli

"Of course Cagalli what is it" asked Lacus

"I need help looking for the person who owns this dorm #207" said Cagalli.

Lacus started to giggle while Cagalli just stared at her with a confused look on her face.

"What's so funny" said Cagalli

"It's just (giggle) that's (giggle) my dorm" said Lacus

"What that's your dorm, I didn't think you were looking for a roommate" said Cagalli

"Yup, I am and I'd just love it if you were my roommate said Lacus very excited

"Do you want to be my roommate" she asked while jumping up and down.

Cagalli was so happy she jumped up and down and screamed YES!

An hour later Cagalli and Lacus were moving all of Cagalli's things in. They had all of the little things moved in but they didn't have her bed, dresser, and entertainment center in yet. Out of nowhere Kira walked in

"Hey what's going on in here, did you get a roommate" said Kira

"Oh hey Kira, yeah I'm Lacus's new roommate" said Cagalli

"That's great need a hand" said Kira

"As a matter of Kira we do" replied Lacus

"Great what do you need" said Kira.

Lacus started naming of a list of things Kira could do for them.

"Ok, ok one thing at a time but I might need help lifting the bigger things" said Kira.

He started carrying in box after box, Athrun noticed him walking down the hallway

"Hey Kira, what are you doing with the boxes" asked Athrun

"I'm taking them to Lacus's dorm, she got a new roommate" said Kira

"Really it's about time, need a hand" said Athrun

"Actually I'm fine with his box, but I could use some help with other things" said Kira.

Athrun walked with Kira back to Lacus'

"Hey Lacus, what do you want us to take now" said Kira

"You can get her bed" said Lacus

"Ok" said Kira and Athrun as they ran down the hallway.

Kira and Athrun finished putting all of Cagalli's stuff in her room but Athrun still didn't know Cagalli is Lacus' roommate.

Cagalli was in her new room putting a vase of flowers on her night stand when Athrun walked in. She looked at him and was so shocked she dropped the vase out of her hand and onto the floor and it smashed to little bits.

"Cagalli….. your Lacus' roommate" said a surprised Athrun

"Umm….. yeah I am, what are you doing here" said a still shocked Cagalli

"I was helping Kira move your bed" replied Athrun as he bent down to pick up some pieces of the broken vase.

Cagalli kneeled down to start picking them up too. As they were about to get up Athrun stared into Cagalli's amber eyes and when she noticed she started staring into his emerald eyes. Athrun started leaning in to kiss her and she started to blush like crazy. When Athrun was little less then an inch away from Cagalli's lips Kira walked in and they turned away from each other. Kira kneeled over and started to help pick up the glass too.

"Oh Cagalli I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you, Cagalli this is Athrun Zala, Athrun this is Cagalli Yula Athha" said Kira

"Nice to meet you" said Cagalli and Athrun as they shook hands

"Hey Athrun I think its time we leave to let Cagalli settle in at Lacus' " said Kira "Yeah I guess your right Kira, lets go" said Athrun

"Bye Cagalli" said Athrun and Kira

"Bye guys" said Cagalli and they walked out the door.

Athrun and Kira got back to their dorm and were watching television.

"Hey Kira" said Athrun

"Yeah, what's up Athrun" said Kira

"I knew Cagalli before you introduced us today" said Athrun

"Really how did you meet" said Kira

"I sorta saved her life, some creep was trying to get her to go home with him until I punched him in the stomach" said Athrun

"Cagalli and I hung out all night and became friends" he added

"Cool, oh Athrun I forgot to mention are you going to the ball tomorrow night" asked Kira

"Yeah, I have to go to support my father" said Athrun

"What about ZAFT" ask a curious Kira

"What about them" replied Athrun

"Well don't you support them" asked Kira getting really confused

"I'm not sure anymore Cagalli really got me thinking, I don't want to destroy all Naturals, I want to live in a world in a world full of peace with both Naturals and Coordinators together" said Athrun seemingly proud of what Cagalli made him realize.

"So does this mean you're leaving ZAFT" asked Kira,

Athrun put a bright smile on his face

"Yeah I think it does" he said

"Well I'm glad to hear it" said Kira

Cagalli and Lacus were emailing friends on there laptops when Cagalli's cell phone rang.

"Hello, Cagalli here" she spoke into the phone

"Hello Cagalli, could you come to headquarters ASAP, I have something for you" spoke Lord Uzumi

"Yes father right away" said Cagalli as she hung up the phone.

"Hey Lacus would you like to come to ORB with me" said Cagalli.

Lacus nodded her head as they giggled all the way down the hallway.

When they arrived at headquarters Lacus was surprised how similar their house's looked. Cagalli showed Lacus around until they met up with Lord Uzumi.

"Hello father this is my friend and roommate Lacus Clyne" said Cagalli "and Lacus this is my father Lord Uzumi Nara Athha"

"Nice to meet you" said Lacus and Lord Uzumi and they shook hands.

"Cagalli I have something waiting for you in your room"

But before Lord Uzumi could say what it was Cagalli grabbed Lacus' hand and ran upstairs to her bedroom, but to her surprise it was a dress. The dress was sage green, strapless and flowed out on the bottom. Cagalli tried it on; Lacus couldn't believe how amazing she looked. It fit her body perfectly to accent her curves

"Cagalli you look so pretty in that dress" complimented Lacus.

Lord Uzumi came upstairs

"You will wear this to the ball" he said

"Thank you father it's beautiful" Cagalli couldn't believe what she just heard herself say but she knew it was true, the dress was beautiful.

After putting the dress away Cagalli and Lacus went back to Archangel University.


	4. The Ball

**Cagalli had just finished her morning classes and was going back to her dorm to finish her math homework.**

**"Urgh I hate math, I hate school, it sucks" said Cagalli**

**3a+719 "these questions are pointless and a waste of time" she said**

**"a4, there all done now afternoon classes then the ball" she said**

**Cagalli had finished her afternoon classes and was leaving for ORB headquarters to get ready for the ball. She arrived at the door greeted by Mandy (the maid)**

**"Hello princess Cagalli, your hairstylist is upstairs waiting for you" said Mandy**

**"Thanks Mandy, I'll be up shortly" said Cagalli**

**Cagalli went into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich even thought the chief always got mad at her she always says "I'm independent and I can do thinks on my own". After finishing her sandwich she went to her room and had a hot shower. When she got out of the shower the maids pretty much tackled her to put on the dress. Twenty minutes later and Cagalli had the dress on; the next task was to do her hair and make-up, while Cagalli stayed rather still. After all that was done Cagalli put on her earrings and shoes and got in the limo.**

**Cagalli arrived at the ball being escorted by her father; Yuuna walked up to her and grabbed the sides of her waist.**

**"Hey beautiful, long time no see" said Yuuna**

**"What do you want you moron" said Cagalli**

**"How bout a dance my sweet" said Yuuna**

**"How bout no" said Cagalli**

**Yuuna grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. Athrun saw this and noticed it was the same guy her punched in the ally so he began to walk over.**

**"Yuuna, I don't like you why don't you get that" said Cagalli**

**"Come on baby don't hide your true feelings for me" said Yuuna as he leaned in for a kiss. Cagalli did the only thing she could; she slapped him across the face and ran off. Yuuna followed her and Athrun wasn't to far behind.**

**"Cagalli wait, your going to have to kiss me sooner or later; we are to be married" said Yuuna**

**These words almost crushed Athrun. "Yeah right you jerk; I'm not marrying, I don't care what our parents want" said Cagalli**

**Yuuna punched Cagalli in the face "how dare you say that to me you whore" he said. Athrun was stunned, Cagalli fell to the ground. Athrun walked up to Yuuna and punched stomach, groin, and face giving him a black eye, broken rib and god knows what else.**

**"You bastard, how dare you treat her like that" said Athrun**

**"Hey you're the dude that punched me in the ally" said Yuuna. Athrun helped Cagalli up and caressed her cheek.**

**"Come on Cagalli I'll take you inside" said Athrun**

**"Thanks Athrun, you rescued me yet again" said Cagalli as she giggled**

**Athrun and Cagalli went back into the ballroom and stood there for a while**

**"Would you like to dance, Cagalli" said Athrun**

**"Yeah, Sure" said Cagalli as they began to slow dance**

**"You always seem to show up whenever I need you Athrun" said Cagalli**

**"Your right, I must have ESP or something" said Athrun**

**Patrick Zala was watching them off in the distance "What is my son doing with that girl from ORB" he said with an angry grin.**

**As the song ended Cagalli asked Athrun if he wanted to go for a walk, Athrun said "yes" and Cagalli took his hand and led him out of the mansion.**

**Cagalli walked Athrun down to a beach and let go of his hand to sink her feet into the sand; Athrun just stood up and watched her, after a minute Athrun sat down next to her. Cagalli was watching the waves crash against the rocks. She suddenly got up and started walking along the water's edge.**

**"I just love it here, it's so peaceful" said Cagalli**

**"Yeah it's pretty nice" Athrun replied as he got up and followed her, they started walking side by side.**

**"I'm leaving ZAFT" said Athrun**

**"Really, why?" asked Cagalli**

**"Oh a certain blonde headed girl made me realize something" said Athrun being a bit sarcastic.**

**"You mean I made you change your mind" asked Cagalli**

**"Yeah, you did" said Athrun**

**"Oh My God" said Cagalli as she started to run a bit**

**Athrun started chasing after her and splashing water at her. They were now up to there knees in water and still splashing around. When Athrun finally caught up to her he lifted her up off the ground and stared into her golden eyes, Cagalli wrapped her arms around Athrun, while he lowered her a little and moved his head closer to hers as Cagalli did the same thing. There lips were only inches apart his lips touched hers very gently. Cagalli started to kiss him back, after two minutes Cagalli broke the kiss to take a breath and just hugged Athrun tight. A couple minutes later after being in each others arms they started walking back to Archangel University. Cagalli was walking pretty slowly because he wet dress was weighting her down.**

**"Here Cagalli get on my back" said Athrun**

**"You sure" said Cagalli**

**Athrun nodded his head and Cagalli got on his back and asked "what now"**

**"What do you mean by that" asked Athrun**

**"I mean we kissed so does that mean were dating or what" said Cagalli**

**"I don't know do you wanna go on a date" said Athrun**

**"Yeah, it would be fun" said Cagalli**

**"So Cagalli you wanna be my girlfriend" said Athrun**

**"Yes, Of course I do" shouted Cagalli as she got off his back and jumped into his arms.**

**Athrun and Cagalli continued walking back to school; it was about midnight so the streets were pretty much bare.**

**"Hey Athrun, should we tell Kira and Lacus or just let them figure it out on their own" asked Cagalli**

**"We should probably tell them, so they don't get all confused" said Athrun**

**"Ok, good idea" said Cagalli**

**"So what don't we go on a double date with Kira and Lacus" said Athrun**

**"Umm… sure why not, we could go catch a movie and go to dinner or something" said Cagalli**

**"Yeah, sounds good" said Athrun**

**They were at the University and walked in quietly not to wake anyone up. Athrun walked Cagalli to he dorm.**

**"Goodnight Cagalli" said Athrun**

**"Night Athrun" said Cagalli**

**They were about to kiss when Mwu La Flaga walked by**

**"Alright kids it's time for bed, Mr. Zala I hope you don't intend on staying with Ms. Athha" said Mwu**

**"No, Mr. La Flaga, Sir" said Athrun**

**"Well get to your dorm then" said Mwu**

**"Right away Sir" said Athrun like an army recruit**

_**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been writing very well and making conversations into paragraphs but I changed to this. I thank all my reviewer and reader especially**__**cherrystraw**_

_**It was so weird to describe the kissing scene because I haven't done anything like that before, I no I brutally sucked at it. Anyway next chapter will be there first date**_


	5. A Walk in the Park

_Little Tip: I don't own anything to do with Gundam SEED_

**Cagalli was still asleep while Lacus was making breakfast in the kitchen for them, Kira and Athrun. Lacus was humming Mizu no Akashi as she was cracking the eggs and putting them in the frying pan. Then the door opened to a joyful Kira and tired Athrun.**

**"Good Morning Lacus" said Kira as he put his arms around her waist**

**"Hey Lacus, what's for breakfast" asked Athrun**

**"Fried eggs and bacon, but Cagalli hasn't gotten up to make the bacon yet" said Lacus as she giggled about her last statement**

**"Well wake her up" said Kira**

**"No Kira that's impolite, besides she got home late last night" said Lacus**

**"Yeah, just leave her be, I'll make the bacon I guess" said Athrun**

**"Alright then" said Kira**

**Athrun opened the fridge and got out the bacon to fry it. He walked to the stove and turned it on. A couple minutes later and the bacon was sizzling on the pan.**

**In Cagalli's room she grumbled and groaned trying to wake herself up by pushing her blankets off and rolled over and BANG! She fell off her bed.**

**Kira ran in because he heard the thump and checked to see what happened.**

**"Cagalli are you alright" asked Kira as he opened the door**

**"Ouch…" is all she cold say**

**"Here, let me help you up" said Kira as he held out his hand.**

**"Umm... Thanks" said Cagalli as she stood up.**

**"Come Cagalli breakfast is ready" said Kira s he dragged her to the kitchen table**

**"Good Morning Sleepyhead" said Lacus as she giggled**

**"Yes, Good Morning Cagalli" said Athrun**

**"Good Morning Everyone" said Cagalli still grumbling as she sat down.**

**Cagalli picked at her eggs for a while and just stared at her bacon**

**"Oh... Kira, Lacus I think we should go on a double date" said Athrun**

**"Umm… you and who" laughed Kira**

**"Uh… Cagalli" said Athrun**

**Cagalli looked up from her bacon; completely bug eyed "I forgot all about it"**

**"You mean you and Cagalli are… together" said Kira**

**Athrun just nodded his head**

**"Well that's great, I'm happy for you both" said Lacus**

**"It's not like were getting married" said Cagalli feeling the conversation was awkward she turned her head away so nobody would see her blush.**

**Athrun just laughed a bit.**

**"Anyway…. I think we should have a picnic, wouldn't that be wonderful" said Lacus**

**"That's a great idea" said Kira as he put his dishes in the dishwasher**

**Suddenly Cagalli's phone rang.**

**"Hello, Cagalli speaking" said The Princess of Orb**

**"Cagalli, this is Mandy, can you come to the palace" said Mandy**

**"Umm… sure right away" said Cagalli**

**"Thanks" said Mandy as she hung up**

**Cagalli hung up the phone**

**"Sorry you guys but before I go to any picnic I have to go to the Palace" said Cagalli**

**"What do you mean" said Kira**

**"Well I guess my Father wants to see me" said Cagalli**

**"This is prefect" said Lacus**

**"Yeah, I no what you mean this does suck" said Kira**

**"No, I mean it is perfect" said Lacus**

**"Huh…" said Kira and Athrun**

**"You two go with Cagalli to her house while I make surprise meals for the picnic" said a very cheerful Lacus**

**"Umm… Is that alright with you Cagalli" said Kira**

**"Sure, why not" said Cagalli**

**"Alright let's go then" said Athrun as he grabbed Cagalli's hand and walked out**

**the door.**

**They arrived at the Palace and were greeted by Mandy.**

**"Hello Cagalli, do come in" said Mandy**

**"Thank you" said Cagalli as she signaled her hands for Athrun and Kira to follow her.**

**"Hello my darling" said Lord Uzumi as he walked down the stairs and sat on the sofa.**

**"Father, these are my friends Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato" said Cagalli**

**"Ah… Yes I believe I met Mr. Zala, but I haven't met you before Mr. Yamato, it's nice to meet you"**

**"It's nice to meet you too, Lord Uzumi" said Kira**

**"Anyway, why did you want to see me Father" said Cagalli**

**"I want Yuuna and you to go on a date" said Uzumi Nara Athha**

**Cagalli jaw almost hit the floor as did Athrun'**

**"You gotta be kidding me, I hate him, you can't still want me to marry him" screamed Cagalli**

**"Cagalli please just try to get to know him" said Uzumi**

**"I already know him, He is a spoiled rich kid who thinks he can have whatever he wants including me, but he's so wrong" said Cagalli still angry.**

**"I'm already dating somebody else" said Cagalli**

**"What, what do you mean Cagalli" said Uzumi**

**Athrun started getting nervous and started talking to himself. "Is he going to be mad, is he going to make me stop dating her?" he said to himself getting freaked out.**

**"Who is he? When will I meet him?" asked Uzumi**

**"Umm… I have to go Father… call me later about… the time and place" stuttered Cagalli**

**"Cagalli wait" said Uzumi**

**Cagalli grabbed Kira and Athrun and bolted out the door. She hopped in her Benz and they drove down the driveway as fast as she could.**

**"Hey Cagalli, why did you dodge you father's question about who you were dating, are you embarrassed to say your with Athrun" said Kira**

**"No, nothing like that I just don't think I should tell him yet since we just started dating last night" said Cagalli**

**"Oh, I see" said Kira**

**"Cagalli when do you want to tell him" said Athrun**

**"Yeah, Cags the sooner you tell him the sooner you don't have to date the stupid purple headed freak Yuuna" said Kira**

**Back at the Palace**

**"How did Cagalli meet Kira, What will she do if she finds out he's he twin brother" said Lord Uzumi with a worried look on his face.**

**The Park**

**"Hey Lacus" said Kira as he kissed he on the cheek**

**"Hello Kira" said Lacus**

**"Hey Lacus, what ya make us" said Cagalli**

**"I made Spaghetti and Meatballs" said Lacus**

**"Really, you didn't have to go all out for us Lacus" said Athrun**

**"But I wanted to" said Lacus**

**"Alright then lets eat" said Kira as he sat on the blanket next to Lacus**

**"So, Cagalli what did you father want" said Lacus**

**"He wants me to go on a date with Yuuna" said Cagalli getting depressed**

**"What, doesn't your father know you're dating Athrun" said Lacus**

**Cagalli just blushed.**

**"You mean you didn't tell your father about Athrun" said Lacus**

**"Um… no about that" said Cagalli "I just want to tell him when the time is right plus we just started dating".**

**"Well yeah you have a point" said Lacus**

**"It looks like it's gonna rain" said Athrun**

**"We better get going" said Kira**

**They packed up, headed back to school and hanged out at Lacus and Cagalli's.**

**"I'll put on the kettle and make some hot chocolate" said Lacus**

**"Ok thanks Lacus" said Athrun**

**"No problem" said Lacus**

**"Hey Cagalli do you still keep in touch with your last roommate" asked Kira**

**"Well I haven't talked to her yet but I've just been busy, I'll call her when I get a chance to" said Cagalli**

**"I see" said Kira**

**"How long have you all known each other" asked Cagalli**

**"Well I've known Kira since I was in elementary and I've known Lacus about a year after I stopped talking with Kira" said Athrun**

**"I've known Lacus since I was sixteen" said Kira**

**"Cool, so you've been friends for awhile" said Cagalli**

**"Yup" said Lacus**

**"Wanna watch a movie" asked Cagalli**

**"Sure, what movie" said Kira**

**"A Walk to Remember" said Lacus and Cagalli as they giggled noticing they said the same thing.**

**"That movie's old" said Kira**

**"Yeah and girly" said Athrun**

**"It's not girly and so what if it's old" said Cagalli**

**"Whatever, lets watch it" said Kira**

**"Ok I'll go get it" said Cagalli**

**After getting all cuddled up; they watched the movie, Kira and Lacus used up a whole box of Kleenex and Cagalli cried at the end of it. Athrun just watched them cry the whole time.**

**"God that movie is sad" said Lacus**

**"Yeah, it was" said Kira still sniffling**

**"I guess so" said Athrun**

**"I didn't hear you cry, tough guy" said Cagalli**

**"Well I'm just not that emotional" said Athrun**

**"Are you calling me emotional" said Cagalli raising an eyebrow**

**"No I didn't say that it's just that" said Athrun searching for words**

**"Urgh" said Cagalli as she punched Athrun in the shoulder**

**"Hey what was that for" asked Athrun**

**"Calling me emotional" replied Cagalli**

**"Ok… umm… I'm gonna put the movie back in your room ok Cagalli" said Lacus**

**"Sure, I don't mind" said Cagalli**

**While Lacus walked into Cagalli's room she could still hear Athrun trying to talk his way out of getting punched again and Kira just laughing at them. Lacus placed the case on Cagalli's entertainment center. She was about to walk back out when something caught her eye on Cagalli's night table. A photograph, she picked it up and examined it, it reminded her of something.**

**"Haven't I seen this picture somewhere before" wondered Lacus**

**"I'm sure of it".**

**"Lacus come look your on television" said Kira**

**Lacus put the picture down and ran into the living room.**

_**A/N: I no, I no this chapter was quite boring but sometimes discovering things is boring; well at least you should realize by now what's going on in this chapter. Yes, Lacus is a songstress in the story and she will perform in an upcoming chapter possibly. I maybe not update this week because I got a lot going on this week or at least I feel like I will. Anyway next chapter is Cagalli's date with Yuuna... I think…. So R&R and enjoy!**_


	6. Meet The Parent

_A/N: I don't own anything of Gundam Seed_

**Cagalli woke up at 11:00 and noticed her phone blinking so she checked her messages before anything else.**

**"You have 1 new message" said the operator**

**"Check unheard messages press 11" said the operator**

**"First new message" said the operator**

**"Hello dear, I'm just calling to tell you that your date with Yuuna is at 3:00" said Lord Uzumi in the message.**

**Cagalli slammed down the phone and screamed.**

**"He can't be serious" she said**

**Lacus walked into Cagalli's room**

**"What's the matter Cagalli" she said**

**"Oh, It's my stupid date with Yuuna its today" said Cagalli**

**"I see don't worry it will be over and done with soon enough" said Lacus**

**"I doubt it" said Cagalli stomping to the bathroom**

**Cagalli had a shower and got dressed. It was still only 12:00, so she decided to go see her actual boyfriend. She walked down the hallway to his dorm when she got there she was greeted by a platinum haired boy.**

**"Umm… what do you want" he said**

**"Can I come in" she said**

**"Why" he asked**

**Athrun came over and opened the door wider.**

**"Let her in Yzak" said Athrun while taking Cagalli's hand and walking her into the living room.**

**"Who is she and what does she want" said Yzak**

**"She's my girlfriend and she probably came to see me" said Athrun**

**"So Zala you got a girlfriend and didn't tell your buddy Yzak" said Yzak laughingly**

**"Umm… well I never got a chance to" said Athrun**

**"A chance, we take the same classes, I come over everyday and you say you didn't have a chance" said Yzak pretending too be pissed**

**"Sorry Yzak, Anyway this is Cagalli" said Athrun "and I'm sure you've clued in this is Yzak".**

**"Yeah, nice to meet you" said Cagalli**

**"Same here" said Yzak**

**"Hey Joule" said a blonde haired boy**

**"What" said Yzak**

**"It's your turn with the controller" said the blonde haired boy**

**"Oh… ok" said Yzak**

**"Cagalli, do you want to watch" said Kira**

**"Sure, what game are you playing" she asked**

**"Sonic Adventure 2 battle" said the blonde haired boy**

**"Oh Cagalli, I almost forgot this is Dearka Elsman" said Athrun**

**"Did you say Dearka Elsman" asked Cagalli**

**"Yeah, why" said Athrun**

**"Oh my god, your Mirriallia's boyfriend" she screamed as she jumped on the couch and hugged him.**

**"It's great to finally meet you" she said**

**"Huh" said Dearka not paying attention to anything but the game.**

**"I'm Mirr's old roommate" said Cagalli**

**"Oh nice to meet you too" said Dearka**

**Anyway, now that that's over with" said Yzak**

**"Yes, I'm winning the game" said Kira**

**"You always win" complained Yzak**

**"That's what happens when you play against the Ultimate Coordinator" said Athrun**

**"Wait you're a coordinator too" said Cagalli**

**"Yup" said Kira**

**"Are all of you" she asked**

**"Yeah, are you" asked Dearka**

**"Nope, I'm a natural" she said**

**"Cool" said Yzak**

**"So Cagalli, did you wanna talk to me" asked Athrun**

**"Sort of" said Cagalli**

**Athrun led her into his room, closed the door and sat on his bed. Cagalli sat next to him.**

**"What about" asked Athrun**

**"Well you see my date with that brat is today" she said**

**Athrun got a bit tense after hearing her say that.**

**"I see" said Athrun trying to stay calm**

**"I was hoping you could sort of follow us around just incase he gets any stupid ideas" said Cagalli**

**"You mean try to kiss you" replied Athrun**

**"Exactly" said Cagalli**

**"I suppose I have to after all you are my girlfriend" said Athrun as he leaned in for a kiss.**

**Cagalli let Athrun's tongue explore her mouth for a while and then she broke the kiss.**

**"You better protect me" said Cagalli while punching Athrun's shoulder.**

**"I was just kidding, of course I would protect you" said Athrun**

**Cagalli just smiled. "Ok well it's at 3:00, so I'll get you, be ready" she said**

**"I will don't worry" said Athrun**

**"Alright then bye" said Cagalli as she got up and kissed Athrun on the check.**

**"Bye" said Athrun**

**Cagalli walked out of his room and into the living room.**

**"Bye Guys" said Cagalli**

**"Bye" said the guys not taking their eyes off the television**

**Cagalli just laughed as she walked out the door.**

**Cagalli got back to her dorm and watched television with Lacus until 2:00 then she decided she better get ready to see knucklehead. She slipped on a white frilly skirt and a green tube top.**

**"I don't care what I look like, It's only Yuuna" said Cagalli as she continued to get ready.**

**At 2:30 she went to get Athrun, he was already waiting for her.**

**"Hey Cagalli, you look pretty" said Athrun**

**"Urgh" said Cagalli**

**"What's the matter" asked Athrun**

**"I'm not suppose to" said Cagalli**

**"Oh…" said Athrun**

**"How should I follow you" asked Athrun**

**"Just walk with me until I meet up with Yuuna, then just hide until we start walking and then you be really sneaky and follow us" said Cagalli**

**"That sounds a bit obvious" said Athrun**

**"How about I follow behind you in my car when you drive to the restaurant and then I follow you around but actually do things so if he asked its just coincidence" said Athrun**

**"Yeah that sounds like a better plan" said Cagalli**

**Athrun and Cagalli walked hand in hand in the parking lot until Cagalli got to her Mercedes Benz. She kissed Athrun on the check and drove off with Athrun behind her.**

**10 minutes later**

**Cagalli walked into the restaurant, she found Yuuna easily because he was the purple headed nut waving his hands frantically in the air.**

**"Cagalli, right here, come sit with me" shouted Yuuna**

**"Alright, I'm coming" said Cagalli**

**"I'm so happy to be with you" said Yuuna**

**"That's nice" said Cagalli**

**"You don't sound very enthused" said Yuuna**

**"Really, what would make you think that" said Cagalli sarcastically**

**"I don't know" said Yuuna**

**"What would you like to order" he asked**

**"I'm going to have rice, beef and broccoli and chicken balls" said Cagalli**

**"I'll have rice, chow mien, and egg rolls" said Yuuna**

**"Ok, sounds good" said Cagalli**

**The waiter came back with their meals and they ate in silence.**

**Yuuna thought to himself. "I'm dining with the Princess of ORB, this is the greatest thing ever" he thought**

**After finishing eating, Yuuna paid the bill. He tried to wrap his arm around Cagalli's waist but she moved just in time.**

**--------**

**Athrun was sitting outside at a restaurant table pretending to read a newspaper. When Cagalli and Yuuna came out he covered his face so Yuuna wouldn't notice.**

**"Hey beautiful, where do you want to go now" asked Yuuna**

**"How about the park" she answered but in her mind she was saying away from you.**

**"Park sounds good" said Yuuna as he tried to hold Cagalli's hand**

**Cagalli picked up a Star magazine quickly to dodge his hand.**

**"Do you read magazines often" asked Yuuna**

**"Huh… oh yeah" said Cagalli**

**"Where's that blue haired jerk at" asked Yuuna**

**Athrun heard him from the park bench.**

**"Why I should beat the crap out of him" said Athrun**

**"Hmm… Athrun isn't a jerk" said Cagalli**

**"Well, he's an idiot then" said Yuuna**

**"What makes you think that" said Cagalli**

**"Well he punched me for trying to kiss my own fiancé" chuckled Yuuna**

**"Don't call me that" said Cagalli**

**"What do you want me to call you, my wife to be, my soul mate" said Yuuna**

**"How about Cagalli" she said**

**"Why" asked Yuuna**

**"Because that's all I'll ever be" said Cagalli**

**"Cagalli, you're my fiancé so get used to it" said Yuuna**

**Yuuna grabbed her arm and tried to pull her in for a kiss.**

**"ATHRUN" screamed Cagalli**

**Athrun jumped up from the bench and ran over to see Cagalli**

**"Yuuna, I'm going to tell you this for the last time stay the hell away from Cagalli" said Athrun**

**"What do you want you punk" said Yuuna**

**"I want you to stay away from my girlfriend" said Athrun**

**"Your girlfriend, yeah right Cagalli's my fiancée" said Yuuna**

**"I'm not your fiancée" said Cagalli**

**"Shut up Cagalli" said Yuuna**

**"Don't tell her to shut up" screamed Athrun**

**"Bite me" said Yuuna**

**"How about this instead" said Athrun**

**Athrun punched Yuuna in the mouth**

**"Come on Cagalli, lets go" said Athrun**

**Yuuna got off the ground and punched Athrun in the stomach**

**"Don't touch me again" said Yuuna**

**"Shut up, you spoiled brat" said Athrun**

**Cagalli just stood there not knowing what to do.**

**Athrun punched Yuuna in the stomach, and Yuuna fell to the ground.**

**"Your going to pay for that Zala" said Yuuna**

**Athrun just took Cagalli's hand and walked away. Both Athrun and Cagalli hopped into their cars and headed back to University. When they got back they went straight to Athrun's dorm.**

**"I'm so sorry Athrun, it's all my fault" said Cagalli**

**"No Cagalli, don't say that" said Athrun**

**"Maybe now he'll leave me alone" said Cagalli**

**"He better" said Athrun**

**"What do you think he's going to do" said Cagalli**

**"What do you mean" asked Athrun**

**"He said you'll pay for that, so what you think he's going to do" asked Cagalli**

**"I don't know, I don't really care" said Athrun**

**Athrun walked into his room and laid on his bed, Cagalli followed him.**

**"Thanks Athrun" said Cagalli**

**"You told me to protect you, so I was going to no matter what" said Athrun**

**"Anything you want me to do to thank you" said Cagalli starting to giggle**

**"I don't know" said Athrun with a sly look on his face**

**Cagalli giggled as she crawled up to Athrun on his bed.**

**Cagalli climbed up onto Athrun's chest and they started kissing. Cagalli started kissing his neck and tried to unbutton his shirt. Athrun put a hand on Cagalli's shoulder.**

**"Not yet Cagalli lets wait a little longer" said Athrun**

**"I guess your right" said Cagalli as she got off Athrun and onto the other side of the bed**

**"Well what should happen next" she asked**

**"We could start going on dates by ourselves or start spending the night at each other's dorms" said Athrun**

**"Yeah that sounds good" said Cagalli**

**"I'm staying at my father's tonight if you would like to come" asked Athrun**

**"Would your father mind" asked Cagalli**

**"He probably wouldn't noticed" said Athrun**

**"Ok, I will then" said Cagalli**

**"K lets go" said Athrun**

**"Don't I need some clothes" said Cagalli**

**"No we've got plenty" said Athrun**

**"I'll have to leave a note for Kira" said Athrun**

**"Where is he anyway" asked Cagalli**

**"He's with Dearka, Yzak and Sai" said Athrun**

**"Oh" said Cagalli**

**"Alright done, now let's go" said Athrun as he locked the door**

**They went to PLANTS in Athrun's Lamborghini.**

**"Alright Cagalli, this is my home" said Athrun**

**"Wow, it's huge" said Cagalli**

**"Nah, it's like the same size as yours" said Athrun**

**As they walked through the door the maid greeted them.**

**"Hello Mr. Zala" said Ann the maid**

**"Hello Ann, is my father home" asked Athrun**

**"Why yes he is" said Ann**

**"He's in his office, who is the young girl you've brought home with you Mr. Zala" said Ann**

**"Oh this is Cagalli Yula Athha, she's my girlfriend" said Athrun**

**"I see have you come to introduce her to Chairman Zala" she asked**

**"Not exactly" said Athrun**

**"Anyhow, will the two of you be joining us for supper" asked Ann**

**"Yes, we will" said Athrun**

**"Great, I'll set up more utensils" she said**

**"Alright" said Athrun as Ann walked into the kitchen**

**"Come on Cagalli, let's just hang out in my room" said Athrun**

**"Alright" said Cagalli as she followed him to his room**

**"Athrun, have you left ZAFT" she asked**

**"Not yet, but I haven't been responding to any of their recent calls" said Athrun**

**"You don't have to quit just because I'm with ORB" said Cagalli**

**"That's not why I'm leaving" said Athrun**

**"Then why are you" asked Cagalli**

**Then there was a knock at the door.**

**"Mr. Zala, Chairman Zala would like to speak to you in his office" said another maid**

**"Alright, I'm coming" said Athrun**

**"Cagalli I'll be right back" he said as he left the room**

**Office**

**"Chairman Zala, you wanted to see me" said Athrun as he saluted**

**"Yes Athrun, I wanted to talk to you about ZAFT" said Patrick Zala**

**"What about them" said Athrun**

**"Rau Le Cresuet says that you haven't had much contact with them for about 2 weeks" said Patrick Zala**

**"I know father, that's because I'm leaving ZAFT" said Athrun**

**"Don't ever call me that" said Patrick Zala**

**"I'm sorry, Chairman Zala, Sir" said Athrun**

**"What do you mean your leaving" said Patrick Zala**

**"I mean I quit" said Athrun**

**"You can't quit" said Patrick Zala**

**"I don't agree with what their fighting for, so why help them" said Athrun**

**"Silence" said Patrick Zala**

**"Can we talk about this some other time" asked Athrun**

**With that there was a knock at the door.**

**"Chairman Zala, Mr. Zala your supper is ready" said Ann**

**"Thank you, I'll be down shortly" said Patrick Zala**

**He noticed Athrun had snuck out the door when Ann left.**

**"Hmm… stupid fool" he said**

**Dining Room**

**"Sorry about that Cagalli" said Athrun**

**"Don't worry, I didn't mind" she said**

**Chairman Zala came down the stairs.**

**"I didn't know the Athha's were joining us" said Patrick Zala**

**"Their not" said Athrun**

**"Oh I see why is the Princess here" asked Patrick**

**"She's here with me" said Athrun**

**"Do you study together or something" asked Patrick Zala**

**"Actually, I'm his girlfriend" said Cagalli**

**"Princess, your father told me you're engaged to Yunna Roma ****Seylan**" said Patrick Zala

**"I was but my father said I shouldn't marry someone I don't love so he made me go on a date with him and said if I still didn't have feelings for him then the engagement would be off" said Cagalli**

**"So your father told you to go for second best in line" said Patrick Zala**

**"No Chairman Zala my father never said anything like that, he doesn't even know I'm dating Athrun" said Cagalli**

**"Please call me Patrick" he said**

**"So you never told your father yet, are you ashamed to be with my son" he said**

**"No father, we decided to tell you first" said Athrun**

**"I see" said Patrick Zala as he picked up his fork and started eating**

**"Will you be spending the night" asked Patrick Zala**

**"Yes, we will" said Athrun**

**"Alright, I'll tell the maid" said Patrick Zala**

**"Thank you" said Cagalli**

**After they finished eating Athrun and Cagalli went out into the garden.**

**Patrick Zala's Office**

**"Ann, come here please" said Patrick Zala**

**"Yes Chairman, what is it" said Ann**

**"Get a guestroom ready for Cagalli" said Patrick Zala**

**"Which one" said Ann**

**"The one at the end of the hallway" said Patrick Zala**

**"But Chairman" said Ann**

**"Now" said Patrick Zala**

**"Yes, Chairman" said Ann**

**Garden**

**"I'm sorry about my father" said Athrun**

**"That's alright" said Cagalli**

**"It was a long day today" said Athrun**

**"Yeah, I'm wiped" said Cagalli**

**"And we've got to do it all over again tomorrow" said Athrun**

**"Huh…" said Cagalli**

**"Tell your father" said Athrun**

**"Oh… yeah" said Cagalli**

**"Why don't we go to bed now then" said Athrun**

**"I think that's the best idea you had all day" said Cagalli as she put her arms around Athrun's waist, Athrun just chuckled as they walked back into the house.**

**"Miss Athha, I laid some night clothes for you to wear in the guest bedroom" said Ann**

**"Alright Thanks" said Cagalli**

**"Guest bedroom…. I thought you wanted to stay with me" said Athrun**

**"I do" said Cagalli**

**"Alright let's just get the clothes and stay with me" said Athrun**

**"Alright" said Cagalli**

**Athrun and Cagalli searched two of the rooms but couldn't find the clothes.**

**"That's funny, their not in here" said Athrun**

**"Well isn't there one more room to check" said Cagalli**

**"Yes but" said Athrun as Cagalli pulled his arm into the last room**

**"Ah ha, here they are" said Cagalli**

**Athrun just stared at then room.**

**"Athrun what's the matter" said Cagalli**

**"All this stuff, it's my mother's" he said stuttering to get his words out**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't know" she said**

**"No don't worry Cagalli, I'm happy to see it all again" said Athrun**

**"Do you want me to leave you for awhile" said Cagalli**

**"No I want you to stay with me" said Athrun**

**Cagalli was happy knowing that he wanted her therewith him.**

**Cagalli opened a closet door.**

**"Is this all her clothes" said Cagalli**

**"Yeah" said Athrun**

**Cagalli went through her closet.**

**"I hope you don't mind" she said**

**"No go ahead, try stuff on if you'd like" said Athrun**

**"Why don't you pick" said Cagalli**

**"Alright then" said Athrun**

**Athrun made Cagalli try on different dressed from al different colors and styles.**

**"Here Cagalli try this pink dress" said Athrun**

**"Another dress, I swear I've tried on a hundred" said Cagalli as she giggled**

**"Try on this" said Athrun chuckling with one eyebrow rose up**

**Athrun was holding a black and pink lace lingerie chemise (dress). Cagalli just stared at it. She grabbed it from Athrun and ran down the hallway with it, Athrun chased her into his room, and they jumped into the air and landed on his bed. Athrun started tickling her.**

**"Alright, alright you win" said Cagalli trying to stop laughing**

**"I'll wear it" said Cagalli**

**"I was just kidding Cagalli, you don't have to wear it" said Athrun**

**"No I want to wear it" said Cagalli as she took it and walked into the bathroom**

**Two minutes later, Cagalli walked out of the bathroom. Athrun's jaw nearly hit the floor.**

**"It's not that bad" said Cagalli "I could totally wear this under a dress" she said starting to giggle**

**Cagalli got onto the bed.**

**"So Athrun what do you think" she asked**

**"You look amazing" said Athrun scanning his eyes on her body.**

**"Alright, are you done staring at me now" said Cagalli**

**"Huh" he said**

**"I'd like to go to sleep now" she said**

**"Sorry, I forgot" said Athrun**

**"Do you always sleep with a shirt on" she asked**

**"Ops" said Athrun as he took off his shirt**

**"Goodnight Athrun" she said**

**"Goodnight Cagalli" he said as he put his arms around her**

**"What are you doing" said Cagalli**

**"What" said Athrun**

**"Why are you rubbing my stomach" she asked**

**"I don't know I guess I just like the feel of lace or something" he said**

**"Whatever" she said as she fell asleep instantly, she felt safe with Athrun's arms around her.**

_A/N: I wasn't suppose to add this chapter yet because I'm grounded from the computer till next Thursday but my mom isn't home, so what she doesn't know won't hurt her. This is the longest chapter I've ever written it was 16 pages long on Microsoft Word. I thought I should stop when Patrick Zala told Ann to step up the guest bedroom with all of Lenore Zala's things in it but I was on a roll so I kept writing. Anyway I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, I wish I could get more reviews though. I should be studying for my social studies test so I better stop typing :P._


	7. Strange Discovery

_I don't own anythng of Gundam SEED_

**It was Sunday morning and Athrun and Cagalli were still asleep as the sun rose from the window. The sun's rays made Cagalli stir from her sleep which woke up Athrun.**

**"Cagalli, why are we getting up" asked Athrun**

**"I didn't try to wake up it's the sun's fault" said Cagalli**

**"Cagalli don't blame the sun it has to rise" said Athrun**

**There was a knock at the door.**

**"Mr. Zala, Ms. Athha your breakfast is ready, would you like it in bed or in the dining room" asked Ann**

**"We'll go to the dining room, Thank you Ann" said Athrun**

**"Come on Cagalli before breakfast gets cold" he said**

**"Alright" she said**

**Athrun and Cagalli walked down the stairs to the dining room and meet up with Chairman Zala. They all sat at the table and ate there breakfast.**

**"Athrun are you leaving today" asked Chairman Zala**

**"Yes, we have to tell Cagalli's father" he said**

**"Athrun, it's not a big deal I can tell him over the phone" said Cagalli**

**"Why" said Athrun**

**"He isn't going to make a big deal about it, he'll just say that's great to hear" she replied**

**"Doesn't matter to me" said Athrun**

**"Well I'd rather do that" she said**

**"Alright then we won't" he said**

**Athrun and Cagalli went back up stairs after finishing the rest of their breakfast in silence. Athrun packed more clothes for school and were about to leave.**

**"Cagalli aren't you going to take this" said Athrun holding up the lingerie she wore the night before.**

**"Umm… do you want me to" she asked**

**"Yeah, who else is going to wear it here" he said smiling at her**

**"If you really want me to" she said**

**Athrun just grinned.**

**"Alright lets got then" he said as they walked out the front door**

**"Kira I need your help" said Lacus**

**"What's the matter" he said**

**"I can't find Mr. Pink" she said**

**"Where did you leave him" he asked**

**"I thought he was in Cagalli's room" she said**

**"I'll go check" he said**

**Kira walked into Cagalli's room and looked around for Lacus' floating friend. He looked all over even Cagalli's floor which was a complete mess. He sat on Cagalli's bed for a second when Mr. Pink hopped from under the blankets. Kira jumped into the air and knocked Cagalli's alarm clock onto her floor. He was about to pick it up and put it back on her night table when he saw a picture of a woman holding two babies. Kira was completely shocked; he had the same picture how did she get it.**

**Out of nowhere Cagalli walked into her room.**

**"Kira what are you looking at" she said**

**"Ca… Cagalli where did you get this picture" he asked still shocked**

**"That's a picture my father gave to me, it's my real mom, twin brother and me when we were born" she said**

**"It can't be" he said**

**"Well it is" she said**

**"I have the same picture" he said**

**"Did you ever read what is on the back" he asked**

**"Nope never crossed my mind" she said**

**Kira opened up the picture frame to red the back of it. His mouth opened wide as he dropped the frame on the floor, breaking it.**

**"Idiot, what did you do that for" she said**

**"Come here" he said**

**"What's your problem" she asked**

**Cagalli walked over to him and realized exactly what it was he was staring at.**

**On the back it read Kira and Cagalli.**

**"You're my sister" said Kira**

**Kira dropped the picture and gave her a hug.**

**"I've finally found you" she said "and you were right under my nose"**

**They laughed about it for a little while and then decided to tell their friends the news. In the room was just Lacus and Athrun, Kira and Cagalli. Cagalli just stood there arguing over who should tell them. Finally Kira decided he would.**

**"Alright, this might come as a shocker but" he said**

**"Cagalli and I are twins" he said**

**Lacus and Athrun both gasped in surprise.**

**"That's wonderful" said Lacus**

**"That means I'm dating your sister" said Athrun**

**Kira laughed about it but then he started to feel a bit weird about it, but didn't mention it to anybody**

**"Athrun can I talk to you alone" asked Kira**

**"Sure" said Athrun walking into Lacus' room**

**"Athrun this is going to be weird" said Kira**

**"How" asked Athrun**

**"You're my best friend I've known you forever and you're dating my sister" said Kira**

**"That's suppose to make you feel better because you should trust me to treat her right because I'm a great friend to you" said Athrun**

**"Well your right, I'd rather her date someone I know then someone I don't" said Kira**

**"Exactly" said Athrun**

**"Do you think Lord Uzumi and the Yamato's know your brother and sister" asked Athrun**

**"I don't know, they might" said Kira "Lets go back to the living room, I'll invite Dearka and Yzak over"**

**"Sounds great" said Athrun**

**5 minutes later Dearka and Yzak arrived at Lacus'. They set up the Game Cube at started playing Super Smash Bros. Melee**

**"Hey Dearka I'm beating the crap out of you" said Yzak**

**"Oh yeah, well I got the hammer so in your face" laughed Dearka**

**"But I got the bombs" said Athrun**

**"Let's get him" said Kira**

**"Do you guys want anything to eat" said Lacus**

**"Sure got any chips" said Yzak**

**"I meant a meal not junk food" said Lacus**

**"Here guys" said Cagalli as she threw them a bag of chips**

**"Crap game over" said Dearka**

**"Do you want to try" Kira asked the girls**

**"Sure" they said**

**Lacus was being Princess Peach while Cagalli was being Shiek**

**"What button do I click to transform again" asked Cagalli**

**"Click down + b and you'll transform back into Zelda" said Athrun**

**They played the game for another two hours and then the girls kicked them out so they could study for French.**

**"Je- suis, Tu- es, Il/Elle- est" said Cagalli**

**"You're only on etre" said Lacus**

**"Yeah I already studied everything else except for avoir" said Cagalli**

**"What would you like for supper" asked Lacus**

**"Can we just order something, I have to finish this and then see my father" said Cagalli**

**"Sure, I'll order pizza" said Lacus**

**"Ok" said Cagalli as she continued to study**

**Cagalli and Lacus continued to study until the pizza arrived, they ate together and then Cagalli left to see her father**

**ORB Mansion**

**"Kusaka, where's my father" asked Cagalli**

**"Yes, would you like to see him" he asked**

**"Yes please" she said**

**"Very well" he said**

**"Hello Cagalli" said Uzumi**

**"Hi father" she said**

**"Tell me father did you know about Kira and I being brother and sister" she asked**

**Uzumi was shocked; he nodded his head and looked down at the ground.**

**"Why didn't you tell me, did it ever occur to you that I might like to know who my brother is" she said**

**"I didn't want it to destroy you" he said**

**"What do you mean destroy me" she asked**

**"If you found out about him you may not have wanted to live with the Yamato's and not be my little princess anymore" he said getting teary eyed**

**"Father, no matter what happens, or who I live with I'll always be your little princess" she said**

**"I don't ever want to lose you" said Cagalli**

**"And you won't, don't worry" she said as Uzumi started to cry**

**"Father don't cry" she said wiping his eyes**

**"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" he said**

**'I forgive you" she said**

**"Father, do you remember Chairman Zala's son Athrun" she said**

**"Yes I do, why he did something to you" he asked**

**"Actually we're dating" she said**

**"Really for how long" he asked**

**"Since the ball" she said**

**"What about Yuuna" he asked**

**"Can you call it off" she asked**

**"Certainly" he said**

**"Lord Uzumi, there's a message coming in" said Mandy**

**"Alright play it" he said**

**Video**

**"Cagalli come to Archangel ASAP. ZAFT is about to attack" said Murrue Ramius**

**"Right away" she said**

**Cagalli ran to her car and headed for EA to get to AA.**

**"Cagalli you're here" said Mirriallia**

**"Yeah long time no see" said Cagalli**

**"What's going on" she asked**

**"Zaft want to make a deal with us something about Athrun" said Mirr**

**"What" said Cagalli**

**"Their going to play the message in Miss Murrue's office" said Mirr**

**"Let's get going then" she said running down the hallway**

**"Murrue what's the problem" said Cagalli**

**"Plants and Zaft want to make a deal with you" she said**

**"Me why me" Cagalli asked**

**"Listen and find out" she said**

**Video**

**"Princess Cagalli we know you deeply love Mr. Zala but we need him so this is our compromise. If Mr. Zala rejoins ZAFT you can stay together, if he doesn't you lovebirds are over" said Rau Le Crueset**

**"This is unbelievable" she said**

**"You got that right" said Athrun**

**"When did you get here" she asked**

**"Does it really matter right now we've got bigger things to discuss" he said**

**"Right" said Cagalli**

**"What do you want to so" she asked**

**"I want to be with you" he said**

**"But Zaft you don't want to go back to them do you" she asked**

**"I don't have a choice" he said**

**"Athrun you can't fight for something you don't believe in" she said**

**"I know but I don't want to lose you" he said**

**"We can sneak around" she said**

**"How? I'm the Chairman of Plants son and you're the Princess of Orb" he said**

**"Good point, but I'm sure we can figure out something" she said**

**"Like what" he said**

**"We'll we can hang out at school and at my place" she said**

**"Alright I have to reply to Zaft" he said**

**Message**

**"Zaft I am not responding to your threats. I will not be rejoining you" said Athrun**

**"You stupid fool" said Patrick Zala**

**"Father what are you doing there" he asked**

**"Trying to get your job back for you, you ungrateful child" said Patrick Zala**

**"I don't want my job back" he said**

**"That stupid girl is making you do this isn't she" said Patrick Zala**

**"This has nothing to do with her" he said**

**"Like hell it doesn't, you think that Orb and Plants will marry into each other and stop the conflict after you two marry" said Patrick Zala**

**"I'm dating her not marrying her" he said**

**"I'm not stupid Athrun" said Patrick Zala**

**"I'm not implying that" he said**

**"Excuse me, but I'm leaving" said Cagalli "I'll see you at school"**

**"Cagalli wait" said Athrun running to her**

**"Don't walk away from me boy" said Patrick Zala**

**"Goodbye Father" Athrun shouted**

**AAU**

**"Cagalli what's the matter" said Kira**

**"Patrick Zala doesn't want Athrun and I dating" she said**

**"Why" he said**

**'He thinks I'm destroying him" she said**

**"You would never do that" he said**

**"I know he's crazy" she said**

**"Yeah, he gets like that sometimes" said Kira**

**Athrun walked through the door and put his arms around Cagalli's waist.**

**"I'm sorry Cagalli don't listen to my father" he said**

**_A/N: I'm so sorry about this chapter it was a total bummer. I never really wanted to write at all the past two weeks but I made it I'm so sorry about the super late update. I always make my a/n's so long I don't know why probably because I love to talk oh some good new after the bad I have high speed now so everything will be up fast anyway toddles and thanks for the reads and reviewers._**

**_Much Love: Kayla_**


End file.
